


The Calm Before the Storm

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: mixandmatch100, F/M, Foreshadowing, Goblet of Fire AU, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Rare Pairings, Romance, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione tries to help Cedric relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to gaeilgerua for the beta. 
> 
> Prompt: Stress Relief
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not making any money.

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Hermione held Cedric's hand tightly. Tomorrow was the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, and Hermione was worried. She had this feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow… to either Cedric or Harry, and she found she couldn’t bear the thought.

She saw that Cedric looked quite tense. "I think you need to relieve some of that stress."

Cedric laughed. "How do you suggest I do that?"

Hermione positioned herself behind him on the sofa and began to rub his shoulders. "You're tense, Cedric."

"Can't help it," he muttered.

She was quiet, knowing that she was just as tense.


End file.
